gostudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet Pals 2
Puppet Pals 2 is a 2009 American 3D computer-animated comedy film, The fourth feature in the Fox Animated Features canon, and was written and directed by Karey Kirkpatrick and co-directed by Steve O'Connell from a screenplay by Dan Fogelman, Ron J. Friedman, Lorne Cameron, Len Blum, Jon Vitti, Steven Bencich, and Don Rhymer, produced by John Cohen and a story by Tom Ropelewski. It is the sequel to 2006's Puppet Pals. Puppet Pals 2 held its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater, Westwood in Los Angeles on June 6, 2009, and was released in the United States on June 19, 2009 by 20th Century Fox, and was a critical and commercial success. It earned over $942.2 million worldwide on its $97 million budget, making it the highest-grossing animated film of 2009, and is also the first entry in the series to be released in 3D. The film features the voices of Jesse McCartney, Amy Poehler, Seth Rogen, Josh Peck, Sarah Silverman, Zachary Gordon, Elijah Wood, Katie Crown, Justin Long, Jennifer Saunders, Kevin James, Steve Carell, and Sarah Vowell. Plot Following the events of the previous film, Alonzo and Joy return from their honeymoon to find they have been invited by Joy's parents to a royal ball to celebrate their marriage. Alonzo refuses to go at first, but Joy talks him into it, and along with Jose Maldonaldo, Princess Joanna, Jeremy, Lincoln Loud, Matthew, and Angelina, which they travel to the kingdom of Dream City. They meet Joy's parents, Jane and George, who are shocked to see that Alonzo is a normal human, with George particularly repulsed. At dinner, Alonzo and George get into a heated argument over how Alonzo and Joy will raise their family, and Joy, disgusted at Alonzo and George's behavior, locks herself away in her room that evening. Alonzo worries that he has lost his true love, particularly after finding her childhood diary and reading that she was once infatuated with Jimmy Blue. George arranges for Alonzo, Jose Maldonaldo, Princess Joanna, and Lincoln Loud to join him on a fictitious hunting trip, which is actually a trap to lure them into the hands of an assassin named Robert. Unable to defeat Alonzo, Robert reveals that he was paid by George and offers to come along and make amends. The five sneak into Miss Blue's potion factory and steal a "Happily Ever After" potion that Alonzo thinks will restore Joy's love for him. Lincoln is kidnapped by a tribe of unknown humans who believe Lincoln to be a fire god. Lincoln lights a fire for them, and believes that he has finally found respect, but they plan to sacrifice him by tossing him into a volcano; Lincoln narrowly escapes. Alonzo and Jose both drink the potion and fall into a deep sleep, awakening the next morning to discover its effects: Alonzo is now a handsome emotion while Jose has turned into an weird yellow Smiley. In order "to make the change permanent", Alonzo must kiss Joy "by midnight". Alonzo, Jose Maldonaldo, Princess Joanna, Robert, and Lincoln Loud return to the castle to discover that the potion has transformed Joy into her a human girl as well. However, Miss Blue, having discovered the potion's theft, intercepts Alonzo and sends Jimmy to pose as him and win Joy's love. At Miss Blue's urging, Alonzo leaves the castle, thinking that the best way to make Joy happy is to let her go. To ensure that Joy falls in love with Jimmy, Miss Blue gives George a love potion to put into Joy's tea. This exchange is overheard by Alonzo, Jose Maldonaldo, Robert, and Lincoln Loud who are arrested by the royal guards and thrown into a dungeon. While the royal ball begins, several of Alonzo's friends band together to free the trio with the help of Steve Smiley's monster-sized Smiley, which breaks through the castle's defenses. Alonzo is too late to prevent Jimmy from kissing Joy, however, but instead of falling in love with Jimmy, Joy knocks him out with a headbutt. George reveals that he never gave Joy the love potion, whereupon the now-enraged Miss Blue attacks Alonzo. In the ensuing melee, George sacrifices himself to save Alonzo: his armor ricochets a spell cast by Miss Blue which disintegrates her, but as a result, George is turned back into a frog. When the flood caused by Snoopy comes, Alonzo saves Joy from drowning as she is caught in a cave (due to falling rocks), while Robert overcomes his fear of water to save Jose Maldonaldo, Lincoln Loud, Matthew, and Angelina from drowning. A duo of sea monsters arrive, but due to Alonzo's quick thinking, they are finished off by a rock which falls on them, killing them both. Mayor Mike suggests that offering a sacrifice to the nearby volcano will save the city. Jeremy, volunteers to be sacrificed. Princess Joanna stops him from jumping into the volcano, and realizes that he is the perfect guy for her. The whole city are at the mercy of the water currents. Joy, Jose Maldonaldo, Princess Joanna, Jeremy, Lily, Robert, Lincoln Loud, Matthew, Steve Smiley, and Angelina arrive in the repaired airplane and help Alonzo destroy the dam and defeat Jimmy Blue, restoring the water. George gives his blessing to the marriage and apologizes for his earlier behavior, admitting his use of the Happily Ever After potion years earlier. As the clock strikes midnight, Alonzo, Jose, and Joy happily let the potion's effects wear off and revert to their normal selfs. The epilogue shows Snoopy having a near death experience after falling into the fissure. He enters a heaven full of bones. Suddenly, he finds himself torn away. He unhappily wakes up, having been resuscitated by Lincoln, who he proceeds to viciously attack. In the mid-credits scene, The Flying Smiley, who had previously romanced and married Jose reveals that they now have several human-smiley hybrid babies, much to his surprise. Voice cast * Jesse McCartney as Alonzo * Isla Fisher as Joy * Bill Melendez as Snoopy (archive recordings) * Josh Peck as Jose Maldonaldo * Sarah Silverman as Little Lily * Seth Rogen as Matthew * Jennifer Saunders as Miss Blue * Justin Long as Jimmy Blue * Sarah Vowell as Angelina * Katie Crown as Princess Joanna * Elijah Wood as Jeremy * Patrick Stewart as Mayor Mike * Josh Gad as Lincoln Loud * Kevin James as Bob * Steve Carell as Mike * David Spade as Robert * William Shatner as George Joy * Julia Roberts as Jane Joy * Jim Carrey as Steve Smiley Production Development Coming soon! Music The film's score was composed by John Powell and Michael Giacchino. The soundtrack was released on June 12, 2009 by Varèse Sarabande. Release The film held its premiere at the Regency Village Theater on June 6, 2009, where it received massive and sustained applause at the end of the film's screening. 20th Century Fox released the film in the United States on June 19, 2009. The film's theatrical release was accompanied by the short film Kate & Chris Save Xmas, featuring characters from the Kate & Chris franchise. A day before the film went to theaters, the first five minutes were shown on Fox. Fox released a free smartphone application called "Puppet Pals Movie Mode", which translated what the Smileys were saying during the end credits of the 3D theatrical release. For the home media release of the film, the application was updated to translate the Smileys' language throughout the entire film. Home media Puppet Pals 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on November 10, 2009 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on September 4, 2018. As of October 2018, the film is available to watch on Netflix. Marketing Conciding with the film's release, McDonald's produced eight toys in their Happy Meals. * The official teaser was released on October 3, 2008, Beverly Hills Chihuahua, City of Ember, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Bolt, Twist City, The Tale of Despereaux, Hotel for Dogs, Coraline, and Woo La La. * The theatrical trailer was released on on March 27, 2009, and was shown before Monsters vs. Aliens, Hannah Montana: The Movie, Geoshea Theft Auto,'' Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'', and Up. * TV spots began to air in between May and June of 2009. Video game A video game based on the film has been released for the Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, PC and Nintendo DS on June 9, 2009. Reception Critical response Puppet Pals 2 has received generally positive reviews from critics, with many considering it as good or even better than its predecessor. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 89% approval rating with an average rating of 8.7/10 based on 186 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "It may not be as fresh as the original, but topical humor and colorful secondary characters make Puppet Pals'' 2'' a winner in its own right." Another review aggregator Metacritic gave the film a score of 84 out of 100, based on 47 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. Box office Puppet Pals 2 earned $314,043,372 in North America, and $642,951,517 in other territories, for a worldwide total of $985,612,711. On its opening day, (Friday, June 19, 2009) the film grossed $87.2 million, including $8.4 million from Thursday night showings at 3,996 theaters. In its first weekend, Puppet Pals 2 opened in first place with $201.2 million behind Edge of Darkness and When in Rome. In its fifth week, the film dropped to second while grossing $28.8 million being behind Alice in Wonderland (2010). It spent nine weeks in the weekly Top 10 and remaining there until August 31, and stayed in theaters for 20 weeks, closing on November 17, 2009. The film was later released in the United Kingdom on July 10, 2009, and topped the country's box office for the next three weekends. Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:GoAnimate Studios animated films Category:2000s Category:Puppet Pals Category:Puppet Pals 2 Category:20th Century Fox films Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Fantasy films Category:IMAX films Category:Fox animated features canon Category:2009